The objective of this Clinical Mental Health Academic Award application is to assist Dr. Robert Abrams in his academic activities in the field of geriatric psychiatry and to develop a clinical research program in geriatric personality disorders at the New York Hospital-Westchester Division. The award will free Dr. Abrams from most of his present clinical responsibilities and permit him to: 1) Develop as an expert in assessment and interpretation of personality disorders and symptoms in geriatric patients; 2) study the principal methodological problems that have limited research in this field up to the present time; 3) generate new instrumentation to evaluate personality traits and disorders in cognitively impaired elderly subjects; and 4) conduct a research project studying personality disorder symptomatology as predictors of outcome in geriatric Major Depression. As a result of these efforts, hypotheses on underlying relationships of personality traits, aging, and affective disorders will be formulated.